


For real?

by Kildren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Mainly crack I think, T for swearing, i don't know what happened, no powers au, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: Kara proposes to Lena. Happy ending, right? Catch is- they're not even dating.





	For real?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wrote itself guys, even I'm not sure what happened lol

When Lena opened the door to her and Kara’s apartment, she was surprised to see the blonde down on one knee with a small box in her hand.

To be honest Lena had been dreaming of this a couple months after she and Kara moved in together. She had already thought of dozens of ways to propose to Kara (and also a dozen of ways Kara would propose to her).

Kara was so nervous she didn’t even hear the door open until it was too late. Her eyes snapped up at the sound, mouth agape at the sight of Lena and then she said (or more like blurted out) the words.

“Lena Luthor, will you marry me?!”

Her cheeks heat up at the earnest look Kara is giving her, and she tries to formulate a response.

“Aren’t you going to say yes?” a deep voice comes from behind her.

Right. Her family was with her.

Lillian clucks her tongue. “Of course she will! She’d be a fool _not_ to!”

Lex was less forgiving at her speechlessness. “Wow, she’s shocked,” he says sarcastically, no doubt with an eye roll. “If you ask me this should have happened _years_ ago. How long have they been living with each other? Three years?”

Lillian scolds him. “Five, dear, and they’ve known each other for eight.”

Lena watches as Kara’s face become crimson when she finally realizes that the Luthor family is here. She stumbles when Lex pushes her in so the rest of them can go inside.

Lionel smiles widely as he leans down and puts his hands on the sides of Kara’s shoulders, guiding her up so that she’s now standing. “I couldn’t ask for a better daughter-in-law!”

“Thank goodness Kara finally asked,” Lillian says with relief, “I was afraid that I’d have to ask on Lena’s behalf if this didn’t happen soon!”

“Please,” Lex says with a wave of his hand, “I’d say they’re practically married by now and they’re just trying to make it official.”

Lena decides it’s time to react. “If you all wouldn’t mind, could I talk to Kara for a second?” Without waiting for their response she pulls Kara away to the other corner.

The blonde pushes up her glasses nervously, a sheepish smile on her face. “Hi?”

“Don’t ‘hi’ me!” Lena hisses. “What is going on? Didn’t you check your phone? I told you my family was coming over!”

The truth was, Lena and Kara were merely roommates and long time friends. As much as she had a raging crush on the blonde she never acted on it, because Kara had shown no indication nor interest.

Kara first asked her to marry her when she realized that Lena was a great cook. She had let out an indecent moan followed by a _so good_ , and the Luthor’s mind immediately fell into the gutter. Lena remembers blushing furiously when Kara ‘popped the question’, but she knew that Kara didn’t mean it that way.

Somehow along the way it ended up being a rather casual term between them and they even threw around the term ‘wife’ a few times. Despite it all, Lena understood that it was just a girl thing to Kara and she was fine with that.

But not today, not when it was confusing the hell out of her.

“I forgot to check?” the blonde replies meekly.

The Luthor glances over to where her family is and sees that they’re happily chatting among themselves, most likely about the upcoming wedding.

“How are we going to fix this?” Lena groans.

Kara shrugs. “You say no and then I move out.”

“Are you out of your mind?! Why would I say—” she stops herself and shakes her head. “I won’t let you move out because of this stupid joke!”

“So you’ll say yes?”

Didn’t she know that’d just complicate things further? Lena sighs with exasperation. “Kara—”

A knock on the door interrupts her and she turns to get it when her mother gestures her to stay put. Lillian opens the door and the colour drains from Lena’s face when she realizes that it’s Eliza.

Not that she doesn’t like Eliza, on the contrary she loves her to pieces. It just makes this whole thing harder, and judging by the barely contained squeal Lillian wasted no time in sharing the news.

The next thing she knew all of their friends were here celebrating their fucking engagement.

“Gosh, they’re going to be grosser than usual,” Alex complains to no one in particular. Lex mutters under his breath in agreement and they clink their glasses together.

Lena doesn’t understand how everyone is acting like it’s normal. She and Kara weren’t even dating for gods sake, what was wrong with them???

They’re all eating dinner when Eliza asks the question. “I’m happy that you’re engaged now, but it’s kind of out of the blue?”

_Right?!_

“You’ve been together for so long, I thought you guys just didn’t want to get married,” Eliza continues.

_Fuck._

“I had a plan that would have definitely taken longer,” Kara replies, and Lena almost elbows her, “but I’m kind of glad it happened this way.”

Kara gives her a mega watt smile and Lena can’t help but wish this was real.

“Hey, we haven’t seen the ring yet!” Alex calls out, followed by questions of why Lena wasn’t wearing it yet.

Panic settles in. The blonde had always had prepared plastic rings for her fake proposals, Lena couldn’t even begin to image what would happen when everyone saw a plastic ring inside the box. Was it April Fool’s yet? Maybe they could get away with it as an elaborate (yet unnecessarily cruel, in her opinion) joke.

She feels helpless as she watches Kara take out the small box and opens it.

“Wrong way, Kara!” someone points out.

The blonde blushes, realizing that she opened it towards herself. She turns the box around and everyone gasps in awe—Lena included.

It’s a simple silver band with a sizable, emerald cut diamond set in the middle, flanked by two emeralds of the same cutting. Lena can’t help but reach out and touch the ring. It felt a bit _too_ real.

“Silver, nice choice,” she hears someone say.

“Platinum, actually.”

“Look at the size of that!”

Kara sounds proud of herself when she says the center stone is one carat.

The ring gets passed around, and when it comes back to Kara she reaches for Lena’s hand, but the youngest Luthor pulls away quickly.

“Is it real?” Lena asks quietly.

Everyone is wondering what’s going on, but Kara knows. She knows that she’s asking about the ring itself and Kara’s proposal. “It is,” she replies, and Lena feels the truth in those two words.

And then she snaps, because it’s all just confusing. “I can’t believe you! We’re not even dating!” she shouts as she stands abruptly.

Kara quickly follows suit. “I’m sorry, but I—”

“But you _what_ ? Time after time you gave me hope but you’ve never gave any indication that there could be an _us_! And now all the sudden you decide you want to marry me? You expect me to just say yes?”

“You always do!”

“Those were _fake_ proposals!”

They stare at each other for a while. Kara runs a hand through her blonde locks and sighs. “Look, it wasn’t supposed to happen this way. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend but I got so nervous I dropped the box. I knelt down to pick it up and was about to stand up when you opened the door.

The moment I saw you I just thought to myself, why am I still waiting? We’ve been with each other for years, we fell into a rhythm without knowing how we were acting. We were practically a couple, just without the...”

She trails off with a blush and Lena knows exactly what she means.

“Anyways, I told myself that I shouldn’t drag this on any longer and so I proposed...because I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time, I can’t even recall how it all started—I just know I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Kara kneels down and holds up the ring, gazing softly at her. “Lena Luthor, will you marry me? For real?”

Lena feels herself tearing up. How could they have been so clueless around each other? “You were going to ask me to be your girlfriend with a ring like that?” she asks with a wet laugh.

The blonde gave her a firm nod. “You deserve the best.”

She grabs Kara by the collar and pulls her up into a kiss. _Finally_ , she thinks to herself when their lips meet. God knows how long she’s waited for this. “Yes, I’ll marry you,” she says between kisses. “For real.”

Kara giggles and pulls back so she can slip the ring on Lena’s finger. “Perfect,” she whispers, “like you.”

A gagging sound brings them back to reality and Lena glares at Lex.

“More wine, anyone? No?” Alex asks as she shuffles off and grabs three bottles.

“What the fuck just happened?” someone asks, but it gets lost in another round of congratulations.


End file.
